


Shopping for the Ball

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [22]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit: I just realized that I missed copying the first paragraph. /blush Added 5/3, 11 AM EDT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping for the Ball

Lynn meets Leliana and Josephine in Val Royeaux half way through her mission. As they look through the racks of dresses, one catches her eye. It's forest green with pale green vine embroidery. It makes her think of the elf that was kind to her, despite the fact that she could not return her kindness. "I don't think that would work on you." Leliana's voice makes Lynn jump.

"I... I know. It reminded me of the elf that I was walking around the temple with. She was kind to me, went out of her way to talk to me, when people on both sides looked at me with contempt. We split up in the basement, and it makes me wonder what she would have become if we didn't go the way we went." Lynn puts the dress back on the rack. Quickly wiping her tears away, she turns to face Leliana.

"I can understand why you might think on it, but do you think that the elf would have begrudge you because you lived and she didn't?" Lynn thinks on it for a moment and shakes her head. "Don't let guilt consume you. You've done so much good, maybe the Maker guided you on that path."

"Maybe, I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

"Anyway, enough with upsetting talk, we're here to shop and have fun. Let's find something for you to stun everyone in the Winter Palace." Leliana smiles at Lynn, guiding her back to Josephine.

"How about this?" Josephine asks, holding a crimson dress made of velvet and lace. Leliana takes the dress from Josephine and holds it up against Lynn.

"Oh that's perfect, red to go with her hair, and it's the right shade to compliment her light green eyes." Leliana hands the dress to Lynn. "Put it on, and we'll see how it looks." Lynn nods and goes to one of the women working in the shop to get help putting it on. When she steps out of the fitting room, Leliana's and Josephine's mouths both drop. Lynn looks in the mirror and stares. She twirls around in the dress, and she thinks she looks like a princess in the red and gold dress.

"It's perfect." Lynn says, beaming.

"Great, now we need to get you a pair of shoes." Leliana looks giddy as she mentions shoe shopping. "And some nice jewelry."

 

After the women wrap up the last of their shopping, they stop in a cafe. "How have you been?" Leliana asks quietly. "Some of the reports have been... Troubling."

"I'm fine." Lynn flashes Leliana a questioning look.

"Cullen has been beside himself with worry, especially after the report of when you collapsed after closing a rift."

"Why should he care?" Lynn tries to keep her tone neutral, but when she sees Josephine wince, she knows she was more hostile than she had intended. "Look, you both heard what he said at the meeting. At best it's insensitive, at worst it's cruel and heartless. It scares me, it makes me wonder if he truly meant what he said before, or if he'll find me among the number of people it's acceptable to make tranquil some day."

"That hardly seems fair to him." Josephine says frowning.

"He has never made anyone tranquil." Leliana adds, "he's looked so lost lately. He throws himself into his work, but when he's finished, Cullen just stares, wanders around. You should talk to him, even if you decide that you can not be with him. At least then he can move on."

"Fine, I'll talk to him when I get back to Skyhold." Lynn huffs loudly, gaining looks of disapproval from some of the other patrons in the cafe. "I should head back to camp. Bryce is waiting for me by the gate." Leliana and Josephine nod at her, and she leaves them to gossip as they drink their cocoa.


End file.
